srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Giants - Part III - Wrath of the Giant
General Information Jask-Jikarn has arrived! Leading a fearsome army of savage creatures, the formidable mountain giant has set about imposing his cruel will on the towns and villages that once paid tribute to his half-brother, Hawnley-Jakk. Armed with the one true hope of defeating his menace, you must escape from the clutches of his cunning minions, and brave a perilous journey to the town of Elmbridge, where a rendezvous with a mysterious ally -- and a final, desperate stand against the giant's savage might -- await you. Tips Kill everything. Grab everything. Use every skill or power possible. Visit every location. Prerequisites * The Caves of Westwold. ** The Giants, Part I: A Solemn Decree *** The Giants, Part II: Stonesong Walkthrough On your way to the village, you'll see some smoke in the distance, investigate it and talk with the man you find to get the Once you reach the village you will have the option of attacking several positions; no random items were better than common quality with the occasional sturdy to very occasional superior. You also get 4 XP to Elementalism (50+), Fortification (30+) or Telekinesis (50+) for deflecting the goblin bombs. Badger's Den Tavern 32 general XP. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. There are 15 melee fights interrupted by fire bomb attempts. Mill 64 general XP, 33-64 combat XP for final goblin. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. Stables 65-129 combat XP for final goblin. 128 general XP. Random loot. Most opponents 3+ at MR 80, next-to-last opponent 4+. There are 9 melee fights with 2 fire bomb attempts. Meeting House 257 combat XP for final goblin. 256 general XP. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. There are 12 melee fights here. Church 154-385 combat XP for final goblin (4+ at MR 80). 384 general XP. Random loot. Access to the tunnels is found here. All opponents except the last are 3+ at MR 80. There are 13 or 14 melee fights here. Outskirts 8 XP for Archery, 65 combat XP for 5 ogres, , ~20 gold tokens. Tunnels You must defeat the goblins in all the locations of the village before entering the tunnels. You will need to randomly check against Spirit in the tunnels (failure returns you to the entrance of the dungeon). Thievery (30+) can be used to hide from goblin patrols. Goblin patrols are 18+ for MR 67 and should be avoided if possible; however, they're 11+ for MR 84 and 3+ for MR 105, and give 257-266 combat XP when defeated. North and South routes are identical. At the end, one fights a Spear-wielding Orgre (3+ at MR 79) and an Elite Cave Goblin Warrior (also 3+ at MR 79). Then you rescue a prisoner, and fight 6 more goblins (3 then 2 then their leader). After that comes a Hill Giant (5+ at MR 79), followed by a wounded Hill Giant (3+ at 79). Rewards * from goblins encountered while fleeing the tunnels (all 3+ at MR 80). * is forged after leaving the tunnels if you have both the and in your inventory. * 128 XP to Horsemanship to catch Kelwin * 8 XP to Divination for trying to gauge his intentions * 16 XP to Telekinesis (50+) or Fortification (50+) when used to block Kelwin's attack. * 16 XP to Illusion (40+) or Gating (40+) when used to avoid the band of goblins. * 16 XP to Woodsmanship and Thievery for sneaking up the hill without the use of magic. 32 XP to Gating (40+), or 64 XP to Illusion (50+). (Illusion tested). * 128 XP to Telekinesis (50+) or Elementalism (50+) or 256 XP to Thievery (60+) when used to steal the horn. * 256 XP to Fortification (50+) or 384 XP to Telekinesis (60+) when used to avoid the giant's strike. For completion: * 5000 gold coins. * 4096 XP to general. * 512 XP to All Skills and Powers. * Category:Quests for Gold